


A Perfect Moment

by Melime



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The constant rhythm of the rain against the window invited Laura back to sleep, even though she knew that she shouldn’t.





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Um Momento Perfeito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325063) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Alfer asked for "domestic fluff" for hollstein.

The constant rhythm of the rain against the window invited Laura back to sleep, even though she knew that she shouldn’t. She had work to do, but she was far too comfortable in Carmilla’s arms to move. It was an almost daily issue, except for when she woke up panicked at having overslept, but she wouldn’t go as far as saying it was a problem. Living happily ever after with the love of her life could never be a problem, even if it meant sometimes ignoring her responsibilities was far too tempting.

That was one of the occasions in which a perfect storm formed to keep her from getting anything done. It was far too cold to let go of the covers or Carmilla’s body, their limbs had found a mostly comfortable position, neither being crushed nor poking at soft organs, and even though Laura’s face was buried on the curve of her neck, Carmilla’s hair wasn’t tingling or poking her. It was a shame to have to abandon such a perfect moment over something as inconsequential as planning a class.

“I have work to do,” she said, even as she made no move to leave.

“Today is Sunday, cupcake, no work until tomorrow,” Carmilla replied, her eyes still closed, giving no other indication that she was awake.

“ _Someone_ kept me from working yesterday, and now I still have to plan tomorrow’s class.”

“You don’t need a plan, just dazzle them with your wits. Maybe tell them the story about how you saved the world.”

“That’s your plan everything, professors aren’t supposed to keep talking about their lives instead of teaching class.”

“Even if they’re more interesting than average?”

Laura laughed. “Will you help me get up or not?”

Carmilla squeezed her tight. “Just one more hour?”

“Most people ask for five minutes.”

“We are far from being most people.”

Laura conceded the point. One extra hour in bed wouldn’t get in the way of her work, and besides, it would be a shame to ruin such a perfect moment.


End file.
